Unwanted Affiliation
by Addictedtobooks
Summary: Asami never wanted this, never wanted to be stuck with the equalists. She liked bending, liked watching pro-bending, and being a part of this was going to break her heart at some point. Possibly just a one shot, please read and review :D enjoy!


**A/N: Hi, kiddies, how are we all doing? Good? Good! Splendid! So, my original Asami fic I posted was fairly crappy. At least I think so; I really don't like it all that much. Hence why I wrote this :D I was fairly suspicious when we only saw the Sato family for 0.2 seconds in episode 6, and I do think Asami is an equalist (or her dad is, or they have SOMETHING to do with it) so I decided to try my hand at writing something that is mostly from her perspective. A lot of just her feelings on the whole thing and that… so yeah. Please enjoy and if you read please leave a review! Reviews are like wonderful ice cream, but instead of giving me fatty junk you're making me a better writer x) **

Asami never wanted this. Not in a million years would she have thought Amon and the equalists would go this far. She really did love pro-bending, despite her father's equalist views, and didn't want the arena, or the players, harmed.

As usual there was nothing she could do to stop it. She was, as her father, only a pawn in Amon's chess game, moving a space or two when beckoned upon. She hated it, being controlled by someone so horrible, and she never has or will understand why her father allows him to use anything of the Sato's.

Asami's heart pounded in her chest as the pro-bending match continued in front of her. The Fire Ferret's were doing poorly, but she almost wished it that way. More than once she had to keep herself from cheering when the Wolfbats looked close to winning. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her boyfriend's team win, she would have loved it, but not under the circumstances.

Scanning the audience carefully she saw a few equalists begin to pull their gloves and masks on as the match slowly came to a close. Her father carefully nudged a bag with his foot, motioning for her to grab a full-cover equalist suit and mask. She knew why she couldn't wear the normal masks some of the audience members were wearing; she would have been too easily recognized with her high status.

Without looking down or towards her father she grabbed her bag, whispering loudly about needing to use the restroom and got up to leave. Once away from the crowd and any metal benders she quickly pulled her equalist uniform on. Sighing, she hid her bag, cursing the double life she had been living for the umpteenth time.

Finally the match ended, all three Fire Ferret team members in the pool, and the Wolfbats still in the arena, priding in their glory. _Not for long,_ Asami thought, almost happy that Tahno and his fellow goons were going to lose their bending. _Better them than Korra._ She thought, watching Amon enter the pro-bending arena before looking towards the pool.

She cringed inwardly as she saw her boyfriend and two friends being shocked in the water, hating herself for not being able to help. But Asami saw her chance not a moment later. An orange and white head was poking its way around and she easily recognized Bolin's fire ferret. Since her only orders for the night's events were to drag the losing pro-bending team out of the water, after the shocks, she was easily able to covertly lead Pabu with her.

Asami led the ferret carefully and quietly, making sure no one noticed what she was doing as she exited out onto the platform under the arena. She made sure to quickly go over to the other equalists to help, trying to divert the attention off of the small animal onto her.

"You're late," a man mumbled from under his mask. Asami only waved her hand, shooing this comment away. She didn't want to talk. She couldn't talk, not as she dragged Mako cautiously up and out of the water; she couldn't risk him hearing her voice.

As soon as Korra, Bolin, and Mako were tied securely to a post under the arena the equalists made their quick escape, just as they began to wake up. Before Asami left though, she made certain that Pabu saw the three, and sauntered over to them. She wasn't sure if the ferret would be able to help them, but it was the only chance Asami could afford to help them with at that moment.

She exited with her small group of equalists, going back to the main group and helping to keep in the crowd and fight off benders if they absolutely had to. This went on for awhile before the large group of equalists made it back to their plane-like vehicle. Asami looked down at the arena, wishing she were anywhere else as it began to explode from the middle. She began hoping, praying to whoever was out there, that her friends made it safely away.

**A/N: So I really wasn't sure how to end this. I can't think of a solid ending, but I really wanna get this up here. If you guys like this let me know and I'll add more chapters to it possibly. Thanks for reading if you're still here :) **


End file.
